Sobre Cigarros Molhados e Espaços Vazios
by Aluada Rock
Summary: Remus dá uma volta após o funeral de James e Lily. One-shot.


**Título: **Sobre Cigarros Molhados e Espaços Vazios**  
**

**Personagens/Pares: **Remus/Sirius. Menções a outras pessoas e uma velha doida dos gatos.**  
**

**Classificação:** PG. Slash implícito.

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens que você reconhecer são da JKR.

---

_"Numa guerra, não há soldados sem feridas."_

- Jose Narosky

Era uma tarde fria de novembro, e começava a chover. O cinza do céu lembrava a Remus dos olhos de Sirius. Ele não se permitiu olhar para cima, e ao invés disso olhou para frente enquanto deixava o cemitério. Algumas pessoas se dirigiram a ele, dizendo o quanto sentiam, como haviam sido cegas em não confiar nele. Algumas apenas lhe lançaram olhares de pena. Ele tinha certeza de que alguém lhe oferecera um guarda-chuva. Ele não podia lembrar se havia respondido, ou apenas continuado andando. Ele precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível.

O funeral de James e Lily estava lotado. Remus viu muitos rostos familiares. Alguns com quem ele lembrava ir à escola, outros que ele havia visto brevemente no Ministério ou no St. Mungus. A irmã de Lily estava lá com o marido, o filho, e Harry Potter, que chorava em um carrinho de bebê que parecia velho e gasto.

Dumbledore fez um discurso. O velho diretor havia tentado convencer Remus a falar, mas ele sabia que não podia. Era simplesmente além de suas forças se levantar em frente a uma multidão para contar o grande amigo que James havia sido, e como a personalidade marcante de Lily com certeza faria falta. Então ele simplesmente sentou em seu lugar, ouvindo ao velho dizer essas coisas, e o tempo inteiro pensando que era tudo um monte de merda, já que Dumbledore não podia conhecê-los melhor do que Remus.

Logo que Remus deixou o cemitério, ele andou até um beco deserto e aparatou para seu apartamento. Ele olhou em volta, pingando no carpete, para o livro aberto em cima da mesa, e a xícara de chá não terminada de dois dias antes. Ele não conseguia respirar direito (e percebeu que era totalmente ridículo, já que o ar no apartamento era completamente normal), então saiu de novo, pela porta desta vez.

Remus perdeu a noção do tempo que passou andando pelas ruas de Londres. Ele finalmente parou, encostando-se a um poste de luz. Ele percebeu que devia ser tarde, as ruas estavam quase desertas. Ele estremeceu, o tempo passado andando sem proteção na chuva finalmente o atingindo. Suas roupas colavam desconfortavelmente ao corpo, e ele tirou a franja molhada da testa. Ele procurou em seu bolso pelo maço de cigarros, que estava ensopado. Ele olhou desamparadamente para os cigarros destruídos em suas mãos por alguns segundos, sem notar a velhinha que se aproximava dele.

"Oi, rapaz", ela disse, o assustando. Remus deu uma boa olhada na mulher. Ela era baixa, alcançando muito abaixo dos ombros dele. Seu cabelo grisalho estava preso em um coque solto, e ela cheirava a álcool, cigarros e comida de gato. "Ficou na chuva muito tempo, foi?" Ela gesticulou para o maço de cigarros molhado. "Aqui, pega um". Ela estendeu a ele um maço de cigarros (mais ou menos seco).

Ele ouviu a voz de sua mãe em sua mente, _não aceite nada de estranhos_, e quase riu quando percebeu que não se importava mais. A mulher ofereceu a ele um isqueiro depois que ele pegou um cigarro, e ele agradeceu, o acendendo.

Ela se inclinou no outro lado do poste, e acendeu um cigarro para si mesma. "Meu marido estava na guerra, sabe", ela começou, talvez mais para si mesma do que para Remus. "Morreu um herói, eles disseram. Salvou vários colegas". Quando ele não respondeu, ela continuou. "Ele morreu mais ou menos nessa época do ano. Me mandaram uma medalha."

"S-Sinto muito", Remus ofereceu, sem saber o que dizer. Ele se tornaria como ela, triste e sozinho, perambulando as ruas e contando histórias tristes para estranhos?

"Ah, foi há muito tempo, querido", ela disse, se virando e lhe dando uma palmadinha na bochecha, como sua avó teria feito. "Você parece um bom rapaz. Devia parar de fumar", ela disse, sacudindo o dedo no rosto dele. "Faz mal pra saúde", ela completou.

Eles conversaram um pouco mais. Ela contou a ele mais sobre o marido (seu nome tinha sido Paul), e que bom partido ele era, bonito e de boa família. Remus se agarrou a cada palavra, esquecendo sobre sua própria guerra, seu próprio amante perdido. Ao amanhecer, ela foi embora, dizendo que tinha que dar comida ao Sr. Tinkles e ao Marshmallow.

Remus andou de volta para seu apartamento, se sentindo muito sozinho. Ele tirou as roupas molhadas, e colocou as calças de um pijama e uma camiseta quentinha. Ainda ficou com frio, então colocou um suéter e meias, e se cobriu para tentar dormir um pouco. Mas enquanto olhava para o lado vazio da cama, e se perguntava, contra sua vontade, se Sirius estava pensando nele, ele teve mais frio do que nunca.


End file.
